This invention relates to a portable signaling device. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable signaling device which is alternatively utilizable as a flashlight.
Attracting a taxi cab is fraught with difficulties for both the taxi driver and the potential customer who is trying to attract the driver's attention. The taxi driver's concentration on the traffic is diverted in his or her attempts to locate a customer. The customer may be on the sidewalk with other pedestrians or in between parked cars or may otherwise be difficult to visually perceive.
In addition, there is a significant percentage of the population who are handicapped in their ability to attract the attention of a cab driver. Such people may be confined to wheelchairs or may use walkers and are accordingly unable to make quick and extended motions for signaling a cab driver. Many other people simply do not wish to be exposed to the undignified and often dangerous maneuvers required to attract a driver's attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,455 to Starchevich discloses a portable signaling device which provides a solution to the above problems. The signaling device is lightweight and displays the word "TAXI" in bright lettering capable of being spotted by taxi drivers under crowded traffic and pedestrian conditions.